


It's No Fun Being Sick:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Sick/Hurt Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Children, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sexual Content, Sickfic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny & Steve are taking care of Grace, cause she is sick, Will she be okay?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*</p><p>*Author's Note: Sorry, Kind of a short one, This begins my series, Read this one & enjoy with my compliments.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's No Fun Being Sick:

*Summary: Danny & Steve are taking care of Grace, cause she is sick, Will she be okay?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*

*Author's Note: Sorry, Kind of a short one, This begins my series, Read this one & enjoy with my compliments.*

 

Grace Williams was sniffling, & she was not feeling so comfortable on the couch, she wished that she can just get over being sick, & get to have fun, & doing some fun stuff too. The Little Girl hate being sick, & she moaned, as she coughed, making her throat feel so much worse, **"I just want to get better, cause Uncle Steve & Auntie Kono promised me a surf lesson, as soon as I am better"**, she thought to herself, as she tried to get comfortable on the couch once again.

 

Meanwhile, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was making some juice for his precious daughter, "God, I hate that my baby is so fucking sick", he turned to his lover, & partner, Commander Steve McGarrett, & sighed in defeat, The Five-O Commander gave him a sweet kiss, "Don't worry, She will be fine, Danno", & he got the soup that he was making off of the stove, that he was making her.

 

They went into the living room, Grace whimpered, as she saw her fathers come, "I don't feel so good, Danno, Daddy", The Blond said, "I know, Monkey, We will kick the cold germ out of your body for good", Steve said with a smile agreeing, "Yeah, Those germs won't know what hit them", as he set the soup & juice down, & handed her some meds, so she will feel better, & then got her set up to eat.

 

They ended up watching a movie, that made Grace feel so much better, then he sang her to sleep, she fell asleep in no time flat, & Danny was so amazed at how well his lover is with his kid, "God, You look so sexy being a parent to her, & taking care of her, when she is sick", he said with a smile, "Yeah ?", The Navy Seal said with a smirk, Danny nodded, & started to tease him a bit to the edge, They composed themselves, & the blond promised him this, "Wait, Til tonight, I got a surprise for you", They made out, & relaxed against the couch, & kept an eye on Grace, at the same time.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
